Halcyon Fold
= ENTERING THE HALCYON FOLD = . 3v3 Combat The Halcyon Fold pits teams of three against each other in real-time multiplayer combat. This game map features one turret-filled lane with a jungle underneath that contains three special capture-and-hold objectives. Home Team & The Halcyon Well The Home Team starts on the left edge of the map, deep in the ruins of an ancient civilization that worshiped the rune-marked Halcyon Well found there. This energy well is an immense source of raw power—power that can be harnessed and transported inside large crystals called Vains. When the match begins, the Home Team is already in the process of "charging" their Vain crystal with Halcyon energy. But the enemy is hellbent on destroying that Vain and taking the power of the well for themselves. Away Team & Transport Tank The Away Team starts on the right edge of the map, having emerged from a massive transport vehicle. This band of battle-ready travelers has ventured into the Halcyon Fold for one purpose: Take possession of the Halcyon Well to recharge their Vain crystal, which is dangerously low on power. If that means destroying a force already camped at the Halcyon Well, so be it. Vain Crystals The massive "batteries" of the day, Vain crystals are most civilizations' primary source of power. Ranging from tiny to monumental, Vain crystals power everything from household amenities to entire military installations and devices of war. But like any battery, these Vains are depleted with use. The only way to recharge them is by finding and camping at a Halcyon Well, which serves as a robust geyser of energy when the time is right. In the Halcyon Fold, the mission is clear: Shatter your enemy's Vain source of military power and seize (or maintain) the well for your own devices. The Halcyon Lane Each team begins with five cannon turrets defending their side of the lane running from base to base. To shatter the enemy Vain and win the game, you'll have to smash every enemy turret, using the distractions of allied minions to your advantage. The Jungle Beneath the lane is a jungle rich with special objectives and neutral creatures: THE MINION MINES On each side of the jungle is a Minion Mine . Both begin neutral. You can attack the miner to take control of the mine. Doing so will make your lane minions bigger and stronger and help push toward enemy turrets. If you control both Minion Mines, you'll spawn waves of super-minions and reset the enemy's minions back to their original size. These mines are capture-and-hold, meaning the enemy can come along at any time and attack your miner to take control for themselves. THE GOLD MINE The Gold Mine will accumulate with gold until the miner is killed, at which time the mine will pay out whatever gold has been gathered to the capturing team. This is a capture-and-hold point just like the Minion Mines. If you maintain control of the Gold Mine, it will pay out gold to your entire team at regular intervals. At the 15-minute mark, an event occurs in the Gold Mine. Play and see. THE JUNGLE SHOP There is a merchant shop in the middle of the jungle so that you don't have to return to base to purchase new items. Use it often to optimize your time, but beware: You are vulnerable to being attacked while shopping. JUNGLE MONSTERS Scattered around the jungle are neutral monsters . Pairs of monsters yield more gold and XP. Single monsters with a green aura yield health and energy regeneration similar to consuming a Halcyon potion. If you'd like to explore the Halcyon Fold, enter Practice Mode and wander around at will. Category:Gameplay Category:General Info